Kochanice Draco Malfoy'a
by TheRedCow
Summary: Draco jest dorosłym mężczyzną, który musi sprostać trudnemu zadaniu. Zostaje wraz z Ginny wplątany w miłosną intrygę, podczas której ich dotychczasowe życie ulegnie zmianie.


„**Kochanice Draco Malfoy'a"**

„_**Other Draco's Girls" eng**_

Autor: Mathilda Boom

_I Almost told you that I loved you  
Thank god I didn't cause it woul've been a lie  
I say the damnedest things  
When you're on top of me  
I Almost told you that I loved you_

**ROZDZIAŁ PEIRWSZY**

**Nadchodząca Prognoza Zmian. **

Draco stał przed roznegliżowanym łóżkiem nakładając na swoje posągowe ciało kolejne części czarnej garderoby. Cały czas przyglądała mu się naga kobieta wijąca się pod czarna aksamitowi pościelą, z żalem mając coraz mniej do podziwiania. Z niezadowoleniem wykrzywiła usta odsłaniając swoje uda i duże okrągłe piersi.

- Zostań jeszcze – mruknęła zachęcająco nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Powolnym krokiem przeczołgała się do krańca łóżka i z nieprzyzwoitym uśmieszkiem zaczęła dobierać się do jego rozporka. Draco chwycił ja mocno za dłoń i gwałtowanie odepchnął odchodząc kilka kroków dalej.

- Spóźnię się na spotkanie – stwierdził obojętnie i zaczął wpychać czarna koszule do spodni ignorując narzekanie kochanki. Podszedł do wielkiego lustra i przybliżył do niego swoją bladą twarz, dokładnie się jej przyglądając. „_Przeklęta kobieta_", pomyślał próbując wygładzić swoje rozmierzwione włosy, które dłonie brunetki rozczochrały podczas kilkakrotnych erotycznych uniesień. Teraz jego włosy były nieco dłuższe niż za czasów kiedy chodził do Hogwartu. Przez ten czas wyrósł i zmężniał. Gdy już doprowadził je do jakiego takiego stanu skierował się w stronę drzwi nie zaszczycając młodej kobiety swoim spojrzeniem.

- A jakieś „żegnaj kochanie?" – prychnęła urażona.

Dracon odwrócił się poirytowany a na jego ustach pokazał się łobuziarski uśmieszek.

- Żegnaj kochanie – powtórzył ironicznie i wyszedł z tak wielką obojętnością jak zwykł to robić .

- Drań- usłyszał warknięcie dobiegające z pokoju i huk odbijający się od czarnych stalowych drzwi. Najwidoczniej brunetkę poniosły nerwy i rzuciła w nie czymś co się szybko rozbiło. Draco nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, poczuł delikatny powiew wiatru uderzający o jego policzka. Był przyjemny wieczór, a na niebie pojawiła się niezliczona liczba śniących gwiazd, znudzony odpalił papierosa z myślą powrotu do Malfoy Manor. Dwa miesiące temu ( podczas swoich dwudziestych urodził) stał się pełnoprawnym _**Śmierciożerc**_ą.

. Narcyza za wszelka cenę nie pozwoliła by stało się to wcześniej.

Ginewra Weasley otworzyła oczy pełne przerażenia głośno dysząc. Serce podeszło jej niemal do samego gardła. Usiadła na skraju łóżka czując pod stopami chłodną posadzkę. _Co się ze mną dzieje? Czemu to do cholery ciągle powraca?_, pomyślała chowając twarz w drżących dłoniach i natarczywie nad czymś myśląc. W końcu z przerażeniem wstała i skierowała się do łazienki chcąc przemyć spoconą twarz. Chłód ziemnej wody tylko częściowo przyniósł jej ulgę. W środku nadal się gotowała, czując jak jej narządy za chwile zwyczajnie się spalą. Oparła dłonie o umywalkę i spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Ostatnimi czasy bardzo wychudła. Dopiero teraz to dostrzegł, widząc swoje wystające obojczyki. Przejechała kościstą dłonią po swojej klatce piersiowej gładząc piegi na bladej skórze. Miała na sobie bluzkę na ramiączkach, niegdyś obcisłą, teraz już za dużą. _Ginewro weź się w garść!_ Westchnęła i założyła za odstające uszy, pasma rudych włosów, które wydostały się z luźnie związanego kucyka. Wróciła do sypialni ponownie siadając na łóżku. Spojrzała w okno. Była noc. Księżyc tajemniczo oświetlał jej nico piegowatą i zmieszaną twarz. _Och niech to już się skończy, niech przyjdzie spokojny sen. Tak dawno nie widziałam przyjaciół i rodziny. _Parę sekund później rozległo się pukanie do drzwi . Lekko podskoczyła a jej uszy niemal zatrzepotały. Kościste palce zacisnęły się na różdżce, a strach opętał każdą myśl. Kto to może być? O tej godzinie? Przecież nikt nie wie gdzie się znajduję…Nikt z wyjątkiem…

- Ginny! – rozległ się ciepły lecz trochę zdyszany głos! – Otwórz że te drzwi!

Z ulgą podbiegłą do klamki i machnęła parę razy różdżką aby pozbyć się zaklęć zabezpieczających.

-Bill! – pisnęła i objęła wysokiego brata z całych sił, stojącego na progu drzwi z wielkimi siatkami w dłoniach. Gdy w końcu długowłosy mężczyzna uwolnił się z jej uścisku spojrzał na nią martwiącym wzrokiem

- Ginny! Obiecałaś, że zaczniesz więcej jeść – mruknął na siostrę. Ginewra jak na kobietę była wysoka jednak przy Billu wydawała się być małą bezbronną siostrzyczką. Spojrzała na niego zakłopotana i odwróciła wzrok gdzieś w bok przygryzając sobie dolną wargę. _Przeklęty Bill, nic nie umknie jego uwadze. _

- Jem! – zaprzeczyła z nutką zawahania – po prostu…czasem mi się zapomina.

- Czasem chyba często – zironizował, ale widząc minę siostry ugryzł się w język.

William starał się już nie poruszać tematu żywnościowego, skierował się w stronę kuchni i zaczął wykładać do półek jedzenie. Pokręcił głową, na widok nieotworzonych słoików z potrawami od Molly a także na liczne puste butelki po alkoholu, które zapełniały brzegi szafek . Nie chcąc jednak zdenerwować i tak już zmartwionej Ginny zignorował ten fakt.

- Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale mamy straszne zawirowanie w Gringrottcie, - zaczął kończąc wypakowywać zapasy – Ktoś znowu się włamał i przepadł bez śladu. Czarodzieje są nieufni, wiedzą że coś wisi nad powietrzem.

Ginewra siedziała z założonymi dłońmi przy stoliku kuchennym marszcząc brwi.

- Myślisz, że to ma związek z…

- Nie wiem – przerwał szybko i zdjął z siebie skurzaną kurtkę zawieszając ją na wierzch krzesła. – Możliwe. Harry ostatnio też ma koszmary – zaczął nastawiając wodę na herbatę. – A ty? Nadal je miewasz?

Ginewra przez chwile milczała. Nie chciała go martwić jeszcze bardziej, dlatego stwierdziła że nie będzie mu wspominała o tych wszystkich nękających ją wizjach, o ciągle powtarzającym się głosie.

- Ostatnio mniej – odpowiedziała mało przekonująco wstając i zbliżając się do barku. Wyciągnęła z nich Whiskey i polała sobie do szklanki. Ścisnęła mocno szkło i wróciła do kuchni.

- Ginny – zaczął miękki głosem – znam moją małą siostrzyczkę i wiem kiedy kłamie. Powiedz mi Ginny! Przecież się tutaj zamęczysz.

Ginny poczuła że oczy robią jej się wilgotne. Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak na łzy. Przecież miała wsparcie. Miała kochającego Billa, i resztę braci, którzy nieustannie się o nią troszczyli. Lecz mimo tego nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia doskwierającej jej samotności. Wszystkie marzenia, które miała realizować, nagle odeszły na dalszy plan. Musiała porzucić swoje ambicje w obawie o życie najbliższych. To bolało. Bardzo.

- A co tam słychać w domu? – zapytała robiąc kolejny łyk trunku.

_Jak moja siostrzyczka łatwo umie zmieniać temat _pomyślał niedowierzaniem Bill, ale już zabrał się za opowiadanie.

- Fleaur ma rozwiązanie za parę tygodni – zaczął dumny zalewając wrzącą wodą kubek z herbatą – Wygląda jak wielki balon. Już nikt nie może wytrzymać z jej szalonymi hormonami. A na dodatek dostała fioła na punkcie mugolskich książek o wychowaniu dziecka. Ostatnio zaciągnęła mnie na jakiś kurs rodzicielski, myślałem że umrę… - Ginny parsknęła radosnym śmiechem. Tak miło słyszeć o takich zwykłych codziennych rzeczach. Nigdy nie myślała, że będzie sprawiać jej to taką wielką radość…

- Mimo tego jest jeszcze piękniejsza niż zawsze – dodał a w jego głosie słychać było najprawdziwszą szczerość… - Luna i Charlie niedawno wrócili z Rumunii. Strasznie chcą tutaj przyjść. Pewnie na dniach Cię odwiedzą…

Gdy Bill kończył pić już trzecią herbatę Ginny dowiedziała się, że Ron i Hermiona ostatnio cały czas się sprzeczają ale jak to on powiedział :„ _ciągle nie widzą świata poza sobą". _Fred i George prowadzą się jak młodzieniaszki i nie w głowie im związki. Percy dostał awans i panoszy się jak napuszony bałwan. Ginny chciała aby Bill został jak najdłużej jednak wiedziała że inni też go potrzebują. W końcu sama zmusiła go do wyjścia całując na pożegnanie i przesyłając wszystkim ciepłe pozdrowienia.

Opadłą ciężko na łóżko zamykając powieki. I tak tej nocy już nie zaśnie.

- Nie zgadzam się – powiedział drżącym głosem tracąc powoli panowanie nad sobą. Odpalił kolejnego papierosa mocno się zaciągając. Już dawno nie był tak wyprowadzony z równowagi. Te obrady to jakieś kpiny.

- Lucjuszu, nie uważasz że to głupota? – warknęła przez zęby Narcyza kładąc dłoń na ramieniu syna. Lucjusz stał milcząco przy barku polewając sobie kolejny kieliszek Brendy. Przymknął zmęczone powieki i dumnie się wyprostował. Po długiej chwili westchnął głęboko jakby ze zmęczenia i spojrzał na swoją żonę… Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mimo upływających lat stawała się jeszcze piękniejsza. Teraz jednak stała przed nim zmartwiona i podenerwowana wyczekując aż coś powie. Tylko co on może zrobić w tej sprawie? Zupełnie nic. Znowu westchnął ale w końcu przemówił poważnym głosem.

- Tak musi być – uciął krótko bez jakichkolwiek emocji. – I tak będzie. Skoro Czarny pan tak chce…

Draco już nic nie powiedział. Obdarzył swojego ojca morderczym spojrzeniem a następnie wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

- Draconie – wyszeptała za nim płaczliwym głosem Narcyza. – Przecież to nas syn! – jęknęła a następnie sama skierowała się w stronę sypialni aby pogrążyć się żalu.

Luciusz jeszcze długo siedział w salonie na fotelu popijając Brendy. Sam nie potrafił odnaleźć się w tej absurdalnej sytuacji.

Draco tymczasem szedł energicznym krokiem trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach od spodni. Nie dość, że całe dzieciństwo musiał żyć w cieniu ambicji jego chorych rodziców to i jeszcze teraz robią mu takie problemy. Najchętniej by wszystkich pozabija (_Avada Kadara, Avada Kadavra, bam! Bam! Avada Kadara_) i egzystował w samotności przy alkoholu i papierosie. Może by uciec? Ale gdzie? Przecież nie będzie się szlajał po świecie bez pieniędzy żyjąc w biednie. Wykluczone! Na samą myśl o tym wykrzywiał usta w grymasie._ Na litość boską przecież jestem dorosły! Nikt nie ma prawa decydować o takich sprawach za mnie!._ Cóż chyba jednak ktoś ma prawo, skoro nikt nie potrafi się temu przeciwstawić. A tym bardziej on sam.

Skierował się do pierwszego lepszego baru. Tej nocy zaleje się w trupa. Bo po tej właśnie nocy, kolejne dni będą zupełnie inne od poprzednich.


End file.
